Histoires de dresseurs - Rouge Feu
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Que voulez-vous savoir de plus sur Red que vous ne savez pas déjà ? Il a vaincu le maître Peter a seulement douze ans et reste invaincu à ce jour. Il a eu un parcours similaire à celui des autres dresseurs, mis à part ce traumatisme qui l'a rendu amer et froid, obsédé par sa quête de puissance. Au fond, il est juste très malheureux…
1. Bourg-Palette

Bonjour à toi, lecteur, et merci de ta visite. Comme tant d'autres avant moi (et qui me suivront sûrement), j'ai décidé de me mettre à écrire sur les jeux vidéos Pokémon. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'écrire une histoire formidablement originale, je fais ça pour m'améliorer et espérer divertir un peu ceux qui me liront. Les deux premiers chapitres suivent de très, très près la trame originelle du jeu, il faut arriver au chapitre 3 pour commencer à s'en détacher. J'espère que ça ne découragera pas tout le monde. Ceci n'est pas un Nuzlocke Challenge !

Pokémon et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ne m'appartient pas, je ne me fais pas de bénéfices avec cette fanfiction.

**...**

**Chapitre 1 : Bourg-Palette**

Red leva la tête de sa console de jeu et s'étira paresseusement. Depuis le temps qu'il fixait l'horloge accrochée sur le mur juste en face de lui, enfin, il était temps. Il allait pouvoir débuter son voyage initiatique Pokémon. Il en rêvait depuis des années et le moment tant attendu était finalement arrivé. Bien que son apparence impassible ne laissait rien transparaître, le jeune garçon bouillonnait d'impatience. Il éteignit sans tarder sa console et la télé et se leva, les jambes un peu engourdies d'être restées en tailleur si longtemps. Tranquillement pour que la circulation y reprenne, il attrapa la potion pour Pokémon qu'il avait reçue le matin même et la fourra dans son sac de voyage, prêt depuis des semaines. Il coiffa sa casquette fétiche, la rouge et blanche avec un motif de pokéball et descendit les escaliers. Sa mère courait dans toute la cuisine qui servait aussi de salle à manger, occupée à préparer un petit-déjeuner royal.

_ Ah, mon petit chou, le salua-t-elle en le voyant, comme à son habitude.

Et comme à son habitude, Red rougit violemment face à ce surnom aussi affectueux que gênant. Il accepta néanmoins l'étreinte de sa maman avant de s'installer à table avec elle. Celle-ci, déjà excellente cuisinière en temps normal, s'était encore plus surpassée pour le dernier petit-déjeuner qu'ils prenaient ensemble avant longtemps. Le silence s'était installé alors qu'ils étaient occupés tous les deux à se restaurer mais le jeune garçon savait qu'une conversation n'allait pas tarder. Il avait une petite idée de son contenu et n'avait aucune hâte : il ne voulait pas que sa mère l'empêche de partir.

Soupirant, elle ne tarda pas à poser sa cuillère, dirigeant un regard à la fois triste et résolu sur son fils unique.

_ Bon, dit-t-elle. Tous les garçons quittent un jour la maison. C'est la vie !

Red leva le nez de son tiramisu au chocolat et sourit de manière contrite à sa maman. Elle avait l'air de mieux le prendre qu'il ne l'avait supposé.

_ Je…

_ Ne t'en fais pas, mon petit chou. Je sais que c'est ton rêve, de partir en voyage pour devenir dresseur de Pokémon. Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher aujourd'hui, ce serait cruel. Viens dans mes bras.

Un peu à contrecœur, Red se leva et fit le tour de la table pour faire un câlin à sa mère. Celle-ci renifla en essayant d'être discrète.

_ Allez, bredouilla-t-elle. Retourne vite à ta place et finis ton petit déjeuner. Tout à l'heure, le professeur Chen te cherchait, il ne faut pas le faire attendre. Mange, vite.

Red ne se fit pas prier et engloutit le reste de son dessert à la hâte. Si le professeur Chen le cherchait, il n'allait certainement pas le faire attendre, il avait trop hâte de recevoir son tout premier Pokémon ! Sa mère le regarda avec émotion alors qu'il se leva d'un bond avec une moue qui masquait mal son impatience. Son garçon lui claqua une bise, son poing fermement serré sur la lanière de son sac à dos.

_ J'y vais, maman. Je passerais te dire au revoir avant de partir, promis. A tout à l'heure !

_ Bonne chance, mon petit chou !

Red fila comme si un Pokémon furieux était à ses trousses, courant de toutes ses forces vers le laboratoire du célèbre professeur Chen, visible de chaque coin du Bourg-Palette. Il habitait tout près, tout comme cet abruti de Green. Le garçonnet secoua la tête pour chasser la pensée de son rival qui le faisait grincer des dents. Lui aussi allait recevoir un Pokémon aujourd'hui. Quelle malchance !

Les portes vitrées coulissantes s'ouvrirent devant lui et Red entra dans l'antre du professeur Chen, saluant et se faisant saluer par les assistants du savant. Aucun d'eux ne s'inquiéta de sa présence, sachant parfaitement pourquoi il était là. Il atteignit donc la salle principale de recherche, qui curieusement était vide. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Un garçon aux cheveux châtains et à la chemise violette, attendait devant la fenêtre en tapant nerveusement du pied. Il se retourna en attendant des bruits de pas et son expression vaguement ennuyée devint amusée en apercevant Red. Celui-ci réprima un grognement : ce garçon n'était autre que Green, la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir en ce moment.

_ Yo, le salua ce dernier.

Red tira une tête de six pieds de long et s'abstint de répondre, peu importe s'il passait pour un impoli. Le garçon le connaissait depuis longtemps et ils ne s'appréciaient guère. Ils n'avaient pas à se saluer.

_ Il est où, le professeur Chen ? Se contenta-t-il de demander.

_ Pépé ? Pas là. Je l'attends aussi, t'as qu'à en faire autant…

Red pesa le pour et le contre : rester tranquillement à attendre était une option séduisante mais une dispute avec Green éclaterait certainement dans peu de temps. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se disputer avec son rival et gâcher cette belle journée. Il valait mieux s'en aller.

_ J'vais l'chercher ! Bougonna-t-il en tournant les talons.

Il retraversa tout la laboratoire, regardant autour de lui dès qu'il mit un pied dehors. Le soleil brillait toujours, comme souvent sur le village, mais Red ne prit pas la peine d'admirer le ciel, comme il en avait l'habitude certains moments. Il se contenta de fouiller les alentours du regard, à la recherche de la blouse blanche et des cheveux grisonnants du professeur Chen. Ne l'apercevant nulle part, il décida de se mettre à sa recherche. Peut-être était-il passé demander quelque chose à sa petite-fille Nina, la sœur de Green ? Contrairement à l'arrogant garçon, Nina était une fille gentille, ancienne dresseuse qui avait stoppé sa carrière à cause de sa fragilité physique. Il n'en savait pas plus sur elle et se borna à se rendre chez elle pour frapper à sa porte.

Une jeune femme aux même cheveux châtains que son frère cadet vint rapidement lui ouvrir, souriante.

_ Red, bonjour ! Je t'ai aperçu de la fenêtre, quel bon vent t'emmène ?

_ B'jour, répondit Red. Je cherche le professeur, il est pas avec toi ?

_ Grand-père ? Il n'est pas au laboratoire ?

_ Non.

_ Vraiment ? Il était censé vous attendre, Green, toi et l'autre dresseur qui doit venir chercher son premier Pokémon. C'est curieux.

La mine de la jolie Nina était soucieuse. Red se dandina, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de servir d'oreille attentive aux inquiétudes de la jeune fille.

_ Mouais. Je vais continuer à le chercher, alors.

_ Tu me préviens dès que tu l'auras retrouvé ?

_ Ouais.

Red repartit à la recherche du savant fugueur alors que Nina refermait la porte de sa maison. Le village n'était pas grand, et à moins que le vieil homme ne soit parti en direction de Jadielle, il ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Red prit la direction de la sortie du village en regardant autour de lui en espérant l'apercevoir. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il manqua percuter une personne arrivant en sens inverse. Il ne sut quel instinct le poussa à s'écarter au dernier moment. La fille poussa une exclamation surprise et trébucha avant de s'arrêter.

_ Ouah, on a eu chaud ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix adorable.

C'était une gamine brune mignonne comme tout, habillée de façon légère et coiffée d'un chapeau blanc qui lui cachait à moitié les yeux. Elle tenait un bout de papier à la main et semblait fort soulagée d'apercevoir Red.

_ Excuse-moi ! Poursuivit-elle avec un sourire adorable. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

_ Ouais, scuze…marmonna le garçon. Moi non plus, je…

_ Oh, pardon, je te coupe, mais je cherche le laboratoire du professeur Chen. Je ne connais pas la ville, tu pourrais m'indiquer où il est ?

_ Juste là, répondit Red en montrant le grand laboratoire blanc du doigt.

_ Oh. En effet, je pouvais pas le manquer. Merci.

_ Mais il est pas là.

La fille écarquilla les yeux et parut extrêmement déçue.

_ Heiiiiiin ? Protesta-t-elle. Mais il m'avait dit de venir aujourd'hui pour recevoir mon premier Pokémon ! Je suis venue des îles Sevii exprès pour ça ! !

_ Ben…Je le cherche.

_ Vraiment ? Ah bah, je vais venir avec toi, alors. Trois paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une.

_ Trois ? Répéta Red sans comprendre.

_ Oui, trois. J'ai déjà un Pokémon avec moi, il me le fallait pour la route. Pashmina, viens ici !

La fille agita le bras en l'air et une adorable Miaouss sauta d'un toit pour la rejoindre en courant. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la gratifia d'une caresse tendre.

_ Bon, Pashmina, il va falloir que tu me démontres tes talents de chasseuse. On cherche un homme…Tu peux me le décrire, s'il te plaît ?

Elle s'adressait à Red qui dévorait la Miaouss des yeux. Quelle chance cette fille avait de déjà posséder un Pokémon. Il avait hâte d'avoir le sien aussi, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait.

_ Il est…pas bien grand, avec une blouse blanche, dit-il. Les cheveux gris…C'est tout ce que je peux dire…

_ C'est déjà pas mal. Allez, tu as entendu, Pashmina ? Il faut que tu cherches un homme comme ça. Je te donnerais double ration de boite si tu me le trouves.

La Miaouss miaula et après une caresse, sauta des bras de sa propriétaire pour se carapater à travers les rues proprettes du Bourg-Palette. Red était impressionné.

_ Elle t'obéit vachement bien.

_ Oh, mais je la connais depuis longtemps, je n'ai aucun mérite. C'est un peu le Pokémon de la famille…Au fait, tu m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais ?

_ Toi non plus.

_ En effet ! Moi, c'est Blue, enchantée ! Et toi ?

_ Je m'appelle Red.

_ Red, très bien. Alors, Red…lança Blue qui semblait vouloir discuter. Toi aussi, tu vas recevoir ton premier Pokémon aujourd'hui ?

_ On ne peut pas dire que tu vas recevoir ton premier Pokémon puisque tu en as déjà un…répliqua le garçon avec aigreur.

_ Oh, mais je t'ai dit que Pashmina n'était pas à moi ! Dès que je serais arrivée à Jadielle, je la renverrais par transfert chez moi. Elle doit beaucoup manquer à ma petite sœur…

_ Tu as une petite sœur.

_ Oui, elle s'appelle Lostelle, je l'adore ! Elle a très envie de commencer son voyage initiatique elle-aussi, mais il faut encore qu'elle attende un peu, c'est qu'elle n'a pas l'âge. Et puis, papa n'approuve pas l'idée de ces voyages…Enfin, j'ai réussi à le convaincre. Et toi, t'as des frères et sœurs ?

_ Non.

_ T'es pas très bavard.

_ Et toi, tu l'es trop. Tu as l'intention de me raconter toute ta vie ou quoi ?

_ T'es pas sympa non plus !

_ Pff…

Tout en supportant le bavardage qu'il trouvait assommant de Blue, Red avait continué à marcher vers la sortie du village, suivant vaguement le bout de la queue touffue de la Miaouss qu'il apercevait par intermittence sur les toits. Il s'arrêta devant le chemin bordé d'arbres, la mine pensive.

_ Tu crois qu'il est parti par là ? S'étonna Blue. Où mène cette route ?

_ A Jadielle, répondit Red en s'avançant. Il est peut-être allé faire une course…

_ STOP ! Pas un pas de plus ! !

D'un même mouvement, les deux enfants se retournèrent dans un sursaut. Un homme pas bien grand en blouse blanche courait vers eux en soufflant comme un bœuf. Blue tapa dans ses mains, l'air ravie.

_ Oh ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est le professeur fugueur, hein Red ? !

Le vieil homme s'arrêta devant eux, rouge d'avoir couru et l'air un peu perplexe. Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux à Blue qui souriait d'un air radieux puis se tourna vers le garçonnet qui l'accompagnait avec un air cette fois plus sévère.

_ Red ! Que t'apprêtais-tu à faire ? L'apostropha-t-il.

_ Bah, j'vous cherchais, prof…

_ En t'aventurant seul hors des limites de la ville ? Tu sais pourtant que c'est très dangereux, mon garçon. Des Pokémon sauvages infestent les hautes herbes. Il te faut un Pokémon pour te protéger, justement celui que tu étais censé venir récupérer chez moi aujourd'hui.

_ Mais, vous étiez pas là.

_ Hé bien, tu aurais dû m'attendre ! Tu es Blue, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille parut un instant surprise puis de nouveau sourit largement.

_ C'est moi, professeur !

_ Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance. Hé bien, puisque vous êtes tous les deux là, allons ensemble au laboratoire. Votre camarade ne devrait pas tarder, s'il n'y est pas déjà.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse ou vérifier que les enfants lui emboitaient le pas, Chen tourna les talons et partit d'un bon pas en direction de son laboratoire. Blue s'empressa de rappeler sa Miaouss dans une Pokéball avant de le suivre d'un pas joyeux.

_ Le troisième dresseur débutant ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Oui. Il s'appelle Green.

Il ne souligna pas le fait que le troisième débutant était aussi son petit-fils et Red se tut. Tout ceci ne le concernait pas. Ils arrivèrent très vite au laboratoire et marchèrent jusqu'à la plus grande pièce où le garçon châtain faisait les cent pas.

_ Pépé ! S'écria-t-il dès qu'il les aperçut. T'étais passé où ? J'attends depuis une éternité !

Si Blue se posa des questions quand au qualificatif par lequel Green avait appelé le professeur Chen, elle réussit à se taire, visiblement trop impressionnée par l'endroit pour s'intéresser à autre chose. Elle et Green se présentèrent brièvement alors que le savant se dirigeait vers une table chargée de revues, ouvrages scientifiques et notes en tout genre. Il en extirpa une petite boite qu'il ouvrit avec cérémonie, en sortant trois pokéballs. Très intéressés, les trois enfants s'avancèrent aussitôt vers lui, les yeux avides.

_ Plus jeune, j'étais un sacré dresseur de Pokémon, leur révéla-t-il. Eh oui, ajouta-t-il en riant devant leurs mines surprises. Mais l'âge aidant, j'ai arrêté le dressage pour me consacrer à l'étude des Pokémon. Et je distribue des Pokémon aux dresseurs débutants prometteurs…comme vous trois.

_ Que sont devenus les Pokémon que vous avez capturés, professeur ? Demanda Blue, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Ils prennent une retraite bien méritée dans mon jardin.

Il désigna d'un geste du bras l'immense plaine verdoyante qu'on pouvait apercevoir des fenêtres du laboratoire. Le jardin, qui ressemblait plutôt à un parc, débutait à l'arrière du laboratoire jusqu'à une distance qu'ils ne pouvaient déterminer de là où ils étaient.

_ Il y a plein de Pokémon ! S'étonna Blue. Ce sont tous les vôtres, prof ?

_ Non, il y a aussi ceux que les dresseurs dont je m'occupe me confie. Mais assez parlé. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Chen tapa sur les boutons d'ouverture des balls et trois petits Pokémon en sortirent en s'ébrouant.

_ Ooooh, roucoula Blue, émerveillée, n se penchant aussitôt pour caresser le petit lézard orange, qui était le plus proche d'elle.

Celui-ci accepta la caresse avec un certain contentement.

_ Voici Bulbizarre, Salamèche et Carapuce, les présenta Chen. Il y en a un pour chacun d'entre vous. Choisissez-le bien, il sera votre partenaire pour la vie. Et ne vous disputez pas.

Un ange passa alors que les Pokémon et les enfants se dévisageaient en silence. Red était tout entièrement tendu vers le petit lézard orange avec une queue enflammée. Un Salamèche. Il savait depuis longtemps que son premier Pokémon serait celui-ci ou rien. Lentement, il tendit la main vers lui. Tranquillement, la créature s'avança pour recevoir la caresse et poussa ce qui ressemblait à un ronronnement de satisfaction.

_ Oh, Red, on dirait qu'il t'a adopté ! S'écria Blue qui tenait Carapuce et Bulbizarre dans ses bras.

_ Tu as l'intention de m'en laisser un ? Demanda Green avec ironie.

_ J'hésite ! Répliqua la fillette dans un grand éclat de rire.

Elle laissa néanmoins échapper les petits Pokémon qui semblaient pourtant bien se porter entre ses bras. Green semblait hésitant.

_ Tu préfères lequel ? Demanda-t-il.

Blue haussa les épaules.

_ Ils sont adorables tous les deux, répondit-elle. On a qu'à les laisser choisir…

_ Oh, pourquoi pas.

La fillette se pencha sur les Pokémon avec un grand sourire et tendit la main. Le professeur Chen et Red, avec le Salamèche dans les bras, les observèrent avec une franche curiosité. Ce fut finalement le Carapuce qui se dandina jusqu'à la petite fille alors que le Bulbizarre se campait de manière résolue aux pieds de Green.

_ Hé bien, on dirait qu'en effet, ils ont fait leur choix, constata Chen. C'est très bien de votre part les enfants, le choix doit venir des deux côtés…Vous allez sûrement bien vous entendre et ils vous protégeront.

_ Alors, on peut y aller ? Demanda Red d'une voix atone.

_ Bien sûr, répondit le savant. Vous devriez arriver à la ville voisine sans problèmes. Bonne chance à tous !

_ Merci, prof ! Lança gaiement Blue.

_ Oui, merci, renchérit Green.

Red se contenta d'un signe de tête, le minimum de la politesse avant de tourner les talons. Green posa doucement sa main sur la petite tête de son Pokémon puis se releva, le regard résolu.

_ Minute, Red !

Le brun se retourna et lui jeta un regard de franche animosité. Son rival lui lança un sourire narquois.

_ Voyons lequel de nos Pokémon est le plus fort ! Proposa-t-il. Je te lance un défi. Allez viens te battre…minable !

L'insulte enflamma le regard noir d'ébène de Red, d'habitude si inexpressif. Il lança un regard à Salamèche et ce dernier s'avança comme s'ils avaient communiqué par la pensée.

_ Je relève le défi.

**...**

_Article du professeur Chen de la revue Pokésciences_

_Durant mes voyages, j'ai pu observer nombre d'espèces de Pokémon différents. Qu'ils soient mignons ou forts, chacun offre un panel d'attaques variés et font preuve de beaucoup de ressources. _

_Au fil du temps, je me suis intéressé plus particulièrement à trois Pokémon précis : Salamèche, Carapuce et Bulbizarre. Ce sont des Pokémon très équilibrés, faciles à dresser et dotés d'un caractère généralement docile. Avec beaucoup d'amour et de patience, ils vous accorderont assez rapidement leur confiance._

_Je crois qu'il s'agit de Pokémon parfaits pour débuter. En tout cas, ils seront les premiers à être enregistrés dans ma future encyclopédie électronique. _


	2. Le colis du professeur Chen

**Chapitre 2 : Le colis du professeur Chen **

Le regard de Blue passa d'un garçon à l'autre, un peu inquiet, puis se tourna vers le professeur Chen dont elle agrippa la manche de la blouse.

_ Vous allez les laissez faire ?

_ Evidemment. C'est même une très bonne idée, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre.

_ Si vous le dites…

D'un geste de la main, Green incita Bulbizarre à s'avancer et les deux starters se firent face. Red lança les hostilités le premier :

_ Attaque Griffe !

_ Charge, Bulbizarre !

Les deux Pokémon se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, le premier tête la première, le second la patte levée. Ils s'assénèrent tous les deux un coup puis reculèrent en se défiant du regard.

_ Recommence, Salamèche ! Ordonna Red.

_ Bulbizare, utilise Rugissement ! Le contra Green.

La créature verte fit un bond en arrière pour échapper à son adversaire et poussa un petit grognement. Si ce cri parut adorable aux yeux des humains présents, Salamèche, lui, parut effrayé et son coup de griffe perdit de sa puissance. Red grogna.

_ Salamèche, griffe encore ! !

_ Charge-le, Bulbizarre !

Une fois de plus, les deux petits Pokémon se foncèrent dessus. Salamèche réussit à éviter la charge de la créature à bulbe et lui asséna un puissant coup de griffe. Bulbizarre s'écrasa au sol et ne bougea plus, assommé.

_ Red a gagné, commenta sobrement le professeur Chen.

_ Bravo ! L'applaudit Blue. C'était impressionnant !

Bulbizarre fut rappelé par Green avec une grimace dégoutée.

_ C'était un coup de chance, marmonna-t-il. Je vais entraîner mon Pokémon pour qu'il ne perde plus. Pépé, Blue, à plus tard !

Il fila sans demander son reste, passant devant son vainqueur sans lui jeter un regard. Red rappela Salamèche sans un mot.

_ J'y vais aussi. Au revoir.

_ Au revoir…commença Blue.

Red était déjà loin. Avec un soupir, Chen haussa les épaules alors que Blue caressait son Carapuce en marmonnant.

**…**

_ Maman ?

_ Oh ? Oh, mon petit chou ! Tu as été drôlement long, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Red ferma la porte de sa maison derrière lui et rejoignit sa mère à la cuisine. Celle-ci ferma un placard avant de l'engloutir dans une étreinte aussi forte que si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines.

_ Le prof s'était fait la belle, je l'ai cherché partout…répondit son fils.

_ Oh, je vois. Et finalement, tu as eu ton premier Pokémon ?

_ Oui, c'est celui-ci.

Red n'avait pas lâché la ball de son nouveau Pokémon tout le long du trajet et n'eut qu'à appuyer sur le bouton de commande d'ouverture pour que le Salamèche en sorte. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, curieux de découvrir son nouvel environnement.

_ Sala, prononça-t-il.

_ Oh, Salamèche, je m'en doutais ! S'exclama la jeune femme en riant. Je me disais bien que tu passais beaucoup de temps à examiner son image dans ton vieux livre scolaire.

_ Je le voulais…murmura Red.

_ Alors tu vas partie en voyage avec un petit Salamèche. C'est un grand jour pour toi.

_ Oui. Et je vais y aller, maman. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps.

_ Bien sûr, je comprends. Oh, avant que tu partes, mon chéri, prends ceci, je l'ai préparé pour toi et ton nouvel ami, histoire que vous n'entamiez pas tout de suite vos réserves.

Elle lui tendit une boite où Red découvrit deux sandwich pour lui et une boite de nourriture Pokémon. Il la rangea dans son sac et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère pour un dernier câlin avant le départ.

_ Allez, j'y vais maman. Je t'appelle dès que je suis à Jadielle.

_ J'attendrais ton appel avec impatience, mon petit chou. Bonne chance et fais bien attention à toi !

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et resta à lui faire des signes de la main jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Alors, seulement, elle s'autorisa à verser une larme, à la fois fière et heureuse, mais aussi très triste du départ de son petit garçon.

**…**

Pour la première fois, Red pouvait traverser la route 1 tout seul, sans adulte pour l'accompagner. Quand il allait à l'école, c'était Nina, la grande sœur de Green, qui les emmenait le matin et venait les chercher le soir. Il n'avait encore jamais eu le droit d'y aller et il en ressentait une grande excitation. Des herbes plus hautes que lui parsemaient le chemin, lui bloquant la vue. C'est dans ses hautes herbes que se dissimulaient les Pokémon sauvages, susceptibles d'attaquer les voyageurs. Par mesure de prudence, il n'avait pas rentré à nouveau Salamèche de sa pokéball et la petite créature le suivait allégrement, apparemment ravie de se dégourdir les pattes et de profiter du beau soleil.

_ T'es prêt, on va s'entraîner, mon vieux, lui lança Red. Green va pas laisser cette défaite impunie, faut qu'on soit fort tous les deux pour lui remettre une raclée comme tout à l'heure.

_ Mèche, approuva la créature.

_ Allez, viens, les Pokémon sauvages pullulent par ici, on va t'entraîner !

_ Sala-mèche !

Et tous les deux s'enfoncèrent dans les hautes herbes. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer quelque Roucool et Rattata plutôt faiblards que Salamèche se chargea d'assommer à coups de griffe. Rapidement, il apprit une nouvelle attaque, qui consistait à balancer sur l'adversaire une petite flamme qui pouvait le brûler. Quand ils émergèrent du parterre d'herbes, ils tombèrent sur une petite plaine. Deux personnes s'y tenaient, bavardant avec insouciance et Red reconnut la longue chevelure brune de Blue. Il hésita un peu à la rejoindre - son bavardage l'assommait - mais l'homme qui discutait avec elle l'aperçut et lui fit un signe de la main.

_ Par ici, jeune homme ! !

Vivement, Blue se tourna et l'aperçut. Un grand sourire éclaira aussitôt son adorable visage et Red sut qu'il ne pourrait l'esquiver. D'un pas lourd, il se décida donc à rejoindre le duo. L'homme était drôlement habillé pour un voyageur. Ce n'était pas son simple maillot de corps ou son jean qui posait réellement problèmes mais plutôt la blouse qui vantait les produits vendus en boutique Pokémon. Blue lui sourit.

_ Je croyais que tu étais déjà parti…dit-elle.

_ Non, j'avais encore un truc à faire.

_ Il y a beaucoup de Pokémon sauvages sur cette route, tu as vu, Red ? C'est super pour s'entraîner, Minky a déjà appris une nouvelle attaque, ça consiste à…

_ Minky ?

_ Oui, tu sais bien, Carapuce. Je lui ai donné un surnom, c'est plus chou…

_ Excusez-moi, vous deux ! Lança l'homme qui souhaitait récupérer l'attention sur lui. Comme je vous l'expliquait, mademoiselle ici présente, je travaille à la Boutique Pokémon. En ce moment, on fait des soldes sur de nombreux articles, et du coup, hop ! Puisque vous êtes des dresseurs débutants, vous avez droit à une Potion chacun.

Il sortit de son énorme sac deux petites bouteilles violettes qu'il leur donna.

_ Oh, merci, c'est très gentil !

Les deux enfants prirent la Potion offerte et la rangèrent dans leurs sacs respectifs.

_ Oh, fit le vendeur. Un autre dresseur, vite. Je vous laisse, les gosses, bonne chance pour votre voyage !

Et il se précipita sur l'enfant accompagné de son Chenipan qui déambulait un peu plus loin.

_ Merci encore ! ! Lui cria Blue juste avant qu'il ne soit trop loin pour ne plus l'entendre. Il était gentil, hein ? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Red.

_ En effet, une Potion de plus ne peut pas faire de mal…

_ Et sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'as retardé ? Je pensais que t'étais déjà loin toi aussi, comme Green, parce que vous êtes tous les deux partis comme des voleurs, et bien avant moi…

_ J'avais un truc à faire, je t'ai dit. Et ça te regarde pas.

_ Oh, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de te le demander.

Red en doutait, mais il n'insista pas et reprit la route. A son grand agacement, Blue se mit à trottiner derrière lui.

_ Et donc, par là, y a Jadielle ? Demanda-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de se perdre ?

_ Non, la route est droite. Mais tu devrais le savoir, t'es pas déjà passée par là pour venir au Bourg-Palette ?

_ Bah, non !

Sincèrement étonné, Red daigna se tourna vers la fillette, le regard interrogateur.

_ Ben, par où t'es venue alors ?

_ J'ai pris le ferry chez moi pour aller jusqu'à Cramois'île, puis de là, j'ai pris un autre bateau qui m'a emmenée tout droit au Bourg-Palette, par le chenal…

_ Ah.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans de nouvelles hautes herbes qui se dressaient devant eux. Bien entendu, des Roucool et Rattata leur barrèrent leur chemin, mais Salamèche et Minky la Carapuce eurent tôt fait de s'en débarrasser.

_ On fait une super bonne équipe ! S'enthousiasma Blue dès qu'ils eurent rejoint un terrain plus dégagé. Dis, tu penses pas que ce serait une bonne…

_ Non, la coupa aussitôt Red. Pas d'équipe. Je fais mon voyage seul.

_ Pff, quel rabat-joie…Oh, une pancarte.

La fillette se pencha et poussa une exclamation joyeuse en lisant « Jadielle ».

_ On est arrivés ! !

_ Je sais, je connais le coin, quand même…Et si tu me laissais, maintenant ?

_ Ben, moi je veux bien, enfin, à moins évidemment que tu n'ailles pas au centre Pokémon parce que c'est ma destination.

Red grogna car il s'agissait à lui aussi de sa destination : il avait l'intention de soigner Salamèche. Il se résigna donc à laisser Blue le suivre jusqu'au centre Pokémon, visible de loin grâce à son toit rouge vif. La belle infirmière aux cheveux roses les salua avec un doux sourire et prit leurs Pokéball pour les placer sur la machine de soin.

_ J'espère que tu ne vas pas me suivre encore, hein ? Grogna Red en regardant froidement la petite Blue.

Celle-ci lâcha un petit ricanement et attacha sa ball à sa jupette rouge.

_ Non, répondit-elle. Je vais aller à la boutique pendant que tu files en quatrième vitesse et te laisser le temps de me semer. Mais cours vite, parce que je suis très rapide !

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il grognait. Ils quittèrent ensemble le Centre Pokémon, mais alors que Blue tournait à gauche à la sortie, Red partit à droite et avança sur la route de pavé blanc qui traversait toute la ville. Sa destination était la Forêt de Jade, où il pourrait non seulement continuer à entraîner Salamèche, mais aussi capturer de nouveaux Pokémon.

Il passa devant l'école où il avait suivi des cours pendant toute sa petite enfance, devant l'arène Pokémon constamment fermée, et entendit en s'approchant de la sortie de la ville d'étranges cris. Juste à la sortie de la ville, une femme d'une trentaine d'année et un vieil homme se disputaient violemment au milieu de la route. Leur dispute était incompréhensible et Red ne tenta même pas de saisir leurs paroles, se contentant d'essayer de les contourner.

_ Non, pas question ! ! Beugla le vieil homme. Bouge de là, le môme, c'est privé !

_ Ouais, fous le camp, ajouta la femme en le repoussant vers Jadielle.

_ Laissez-moi passer ! S'indigna le garçon en tentant de forcer le passage.

Durant quelques secondes, il se mêla à la dispute, essayant de crier plus fort que les deux personnes du début mais se fit finalement refouler. Furieux, il tourna en rond quelques instants à distance raisonnable, avant de se décider à trouver un autre chemin. Il déambula dans la ville en grommelant contre les gens stupides et égoïstes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de petite fille le fasse redescendre sur terre :

_ Encore là ?

La nouvelle dresseuse sortait apparemment de la boutique Pokémon, chargée d'un encombrant carton. Etrangement, elle ne partait pas en direction de la Forêt de Jade, mais semblait retourner au Bourg-Palette.

_ Où tu vas ? Demanda Red.

_ Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

Le sourire mutin de Blue lui fit lever les yeux au ciel : elle allait sûrement profiter de sa question pour lancer une nouvelle conversation, cette pipelette.

_ Je vais te le dire, lâcha-t-elle gentiment. En fait, le vendeur de la boutique m'a demandé si je venais du Bourg-Palette, parce qu'en fait, son livreur s'est fait la malle il ne sait où et il paraît que ce colis est urgent. Je parie que le livreur, c'est le garçon qui nous a donné la Potion tout à l'heure. Et bon, en fait, je me suis proposée pour emmener le carton. Ah, c'est pour le professeur Chen au fait.

_ Tu vas retourner au Bourg-Palette juste pour rendre un colis qu'un livreur ira forcément porter ?

_ Ben, si je peux rendre service…Allez, je te laisse, parce que ce carton est pas léger, mine de rien.

Tranquillement, Blue s'en alla chargée de son énorme carton. Un instant, Red hésita, oscillant entre son agacement envers la fillette et l'altruisme que son mère lui avait inculqué dès son plus jeune âge. Si elle avait été présente, elle l'aurait certainement incité à l'aider.

_ Attends, grogna-t-il.

Il s'avança d'un pas sec vers Blue qui s'était de nouveau arrêtée. Il la rejoignit et lui prit le carton des mains, à sa grande surprise.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Pour une fois, tais-toi et rends-toi utile. Je porte ton carton, toi tu nous ouvres le chemin avec Carapuce et Salamèche. Prends sa Pokéball, elle est à ma ceinture.

_ Mais…

_ Oh, s'il te plaît, ne m'assomme pas avec un monologue inutile. Contente-toi de faire ce que je te demande.

_ D'accord, pouffa Blue. Et merci du coup de main…

_ Tu me remercieras quand on sera arrivés.

_ Ouais, mais je sais plus si j'en aurais envie tellement t'es désagréable. Je préfère le faire maintenant que tu ne m'as pas encore trop violemment envoyées sur les roses…

_ Insupportable.

La fillette se contenta de pouffer et tous deux repartirent à l'assaut de la route 1. Salamèche et Minky, plus fort que la première fois qu'ils y étaient passés, n'eurent aucune difficulté à la retraverser. De nouveau au Bourg-Palette, Blue insista pour reprendre le carton histoire de ne pas laisser Red tout faire. Celui-ci obtempéra de mauvaise grâce et ils arrivèrent finalement au laboratoire où Chen parut très surpris de les voir.

_ Hé bien, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de sitôt !

_ On vous apporte un colis de Jadielle…répondit Blue.

Elle posa le carton sur la table qui avait porté moins de deux heures auparavant les Pokéball des trois starters. Chen s'intéressait à Salamèche et Minky qui attendaient gentiment aux pieds de leurs dresseurs.

_ Hé bien, vos Pokémon ont l'air de se porter comme des charmes…Et de bien vous aimer, j'en suis ravi. Et voyons, ce colis…

Le savant prit une paire de ciseaux sur un bureau et découpa l'emballage du carton. Juste au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, Green déboula dans le laboratoire comme une tornade.

_ Pépé ! S'écria-t-il. Je suis là, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? !

Le vieil homme interrompit le déballage du carton, à la grande déception de Blue qui espérait bien voir son contenu.

_ Oh, Green, lâcha-t-il. Tu as fait vite.

_ Ouais, j'étais pas loin…

_ Et puis, ça tombe bien puisque Red et Blue sont aussi présents. Je vais pouvoir vous donner ce que je vous destine en mains propres.

Curieux, Green rejoignit Blue près du professeur, Red se plaçant volontairement sur le côté pour ne pas se trouver près de lui. Le savant s'empara de trois petits boitiers rouge vif et les étala devant lui avec fierté.

_ J'y ai longtemps réfléchi, et j'ai décidé de vous confier ceci, déclara-t-il. Il s'agit de mon invention. Le Pokédex ! C'est une sorte d'encyclopédie, électronique, qui enregistre les informations sur les Pokémon rencontrés ou capturés. Cela vous sera sûrement très utiles pour votre voyage. Prenez-les !

Chaque enfant reçut un petit boitier rouge accompagné d'un petit livret expliquant son fonctionnement.

_ Tu veux dire que les informations sur tous les Pokémon sont enregistrées là-dedans ? S'enquit Green, visiblement impressionné.

_ Oh, certainement pas, répliqua son grand-père d'un ton léger. Il y a certes toutes les informations que j'ai pu récolter au cours de mon propre voyage, mais le Pokédex est très incomplet. Vous pourrez certainement m'aider à le compléter beaucoup plus.

_ Oh, c'est comme une faveur que vous nous demandez en échange du Pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Blue.

_ Non, je vous aurais donné vos Pokémon quoi qu'il arrive ! S'exclama Chen, choqué. Mais vous êtes talentueux, tous les trois, et je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Faire un guide complet sur les Pokémon est mon rêve depuis que je suis tout jeune…Cependant, il y en a tellement que seul, je savais que je n'y serais pas arrivé. C'est pourquoi je vous donne ces Pokédex, afin de récolter encore plus d'informations.

_ Ok, pépé, y a pas de souci, lâcha Green. Ça ne me coutera pas grand-chose de plus d'accepter ton encyclopédie.

_ En plus, les informations déjà contenues à l'intérieur vont sûrement bien nous aider pour le début de notre voyage, ajouta Blue, réjouie. C'est chouette, n'est-ce pas, Red ?

Elle s'était adressée au petit brun qui observait le Pokédex sans un mot. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard inexpressif avant de hocher la tête.

_ Oui…C'est pratique, confirma-t-il.

Green lui lança un regard sans équivoque : pour compléter le Pokédex, ils seraient rivaux comme ils l'étaient déjà depuis des années dans de nombreux domaines. Blue grimaça, comprenant sans peine ce qui allait se passer et sachant qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place.

_ Je vous remercie de votre aide, les enfants, déclara Chen. Je sais que vous m'aiderez beaucoup. Que la grande quête des Pokémon commence pour vous !

_ Merci !

Green rangea rapidement son Pokédex flambant neuf dans son sac et fit un semblant de garde à vous à son grand-père.

_ Laisse-moi faire pépé ! Je vais tous te les attraper ! A plus, tout le monde ! !

Une fois de plus, il fila sans demander son reste. Blue s'inclina poliment devant le professeur Chen et prit congé aussi, suivi d'un Red toujours absorbé dans l'étude de son nouveau gadget. Une fois dehors, la fillette se tourna vers lui, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux brillants de malice.

_ Dis, cette fois, c'est toi qui me suit ! Lança-t-elle.

_ Non, répondit Red l'air absent, je me contente de passer la porte, parce qu'il n'y en a qu'une…

_ Oui, et il n'y a qu'un seul chemin qui mène à Jadielle, poursuivit Blue. Je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer à te suivre, et je sais que tu n'as pas l'intention de me suivre non plus…

_ En effet.

_ Cependant, à moins que tu ne te mettes brusquement à courir pour m'échapper, il va bien falloir emprunter le même chemin. Moi, ça me dérange pas de marcher encore un peu avec toi, t'en penses quoi ?

_ M'en fous…

_ Très bien, alors, c'est décidé. Allons-y ensemble, Red !

**...**

_Interview du professeur Chen de la revue Poké-Technologie_

_A dire vrai, je dessinais sur un carnet chacun des nouveaux Pokémon que je croisais. Au bout de quelques années, vous pensez bien que le nombre de mes croquis a commencé à être assez conséquent. Si mon idée de départ était d'écrire un livre rassemblant chacun de ses croquis, elle a vite évolué en encyclopédie qui donnerait des renseignements sur chaque Pokémon dessiné. Une encyclopédie étant, comme nous le savons tous, un livre très volumineux et peu facilement transportable, j'ai cherché un moyen de condenser le tout dans un tout petit appareil qu'on pourrait transporter partout et consulter dès que le besoin se ferait sentir._

_L'idée du Pokédex était née._


	3. Motivation

**Chapitre 3 : Motivation**

Tranquillement, Red et Blue s'engagèrent une nouvelle fois sur la route 2, Minky et Salamèche leur servant d'efficaces gardes du corps.

_ Tu n'as plus ta Miaouss avec toi ? Demanda Red en jetant un œil à la ceinture de la fillette, qui n'arborait qu'une seule Pokéball.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai dit pourtant que je la renverrais à la maison dès que je serais arrivée à Jadielle…

_ Oh, je retiens pas tout ce que tu dis.

_ J'ai l'impression que c'est un reproche…En tout cas, Pashmina est rentrée à la maison.

Ils parcoururent quelques mètres de plus en silence, la fillette couvant sa Minky d'un regard attendri. Red savourait ce calme, songeant que sa vie avait pris un tour passablement agité depuis qu'elle y était entrée. Il ne détestait pas Blue mais soupirait après la tranquillité d'un voyage en solitaire.

_ Dis, au fait, pourquoi tu pars en voyage Pokémon ?

La question désarçonna Red qui ne sut quoi répondre. Bouche bée, il se contenta de regarder sa compagne de route en se demandant ce qui lui prenait tout à coup de poser une telle question.

_ Ben…

_ Tu sais pas ?

_ Parce que tu sais, toi ? ! Répliqua le garçon avec une certaine agressivité.

Blue ne parut pas lui en tenir rigueur, le regard rêveur.

_ Oui, répondit répondit-elle. Il y a…un Pokémon que je voudrais rencontrer…

_ Un Pokémon ? Répéta Red, intrigué.

_ Oui, je l'ai vu une fois, j'étais petite…Plus petite qu'aujourd'hui, bien sûr. Je l'ai rencontré chez moi, et je voulais savoir duquel il s'agissait. C'est ainsi que j'en suis arrivée à contacter le professeur Chen, lui dont la réputation est si grande…

_ Et il a pu te dire de quel Pokémon, il s'agissait ?

_ Hé bien, non.

_ Et comment ça se fait ? !

Red, qui avait toujours considéré le professeur Chen comme le plus grand savant au monde, était choqué qu'il n'ait pas pu répondre à Blue. Celle-ci fronçait les sourcils, à la fois intriguée et préoccupée.

_ Il m'a dit qu'il ne connaissait pas tous les Pokémon existants…répondit-elle. Et que la description que je lui ai faite ne correspond à aucun des Pokémon qu'il connaît.

_ Il ressemblait à quoi, ce Pokémon inconnu ?

_ Hé bien, je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup, il se cachait…Mais il était très grand, bipède, et tout gris. Et ses yeux…j'ai ressenti un grand malaise que je les ai vus, j'ignore encore pourquoi.

_ Je me demande ce que c'est, ce Pokémon.

_ C'est en espérant le rencontrer que j'ai décidé de partir en voyage, révéla Blue. Je sais très bien que je n'aurais aucune chance de le revoir en restant sur ma petite île. Et toi, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de pourquoi tu as entamé ce voyage ou tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

_ Euh…

Le regard scrutateur de Blue fit détourner le regard à Red, embarrassé. La fillette, à sa grande surprise, posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

_ T'inquiète pas, va, je te demanderais rien de plus.

Surpris de cette discrétion qu'il ne pensait pas voir chez elle, le garçonnet hocha la tête et ils poursuivirent leur route. Les progrès qu'avaient fait leurs Pokémon leur avaient permis de traverser la route 1 sans la moindre encombre. Blue s'arrêta près du centre Pokémon mais au lieu de poursuivre vers la route 2, se tourna vers l'ouest, où Red savait que se trouvait la Route 22.

_ Tu sais, y a le siège de la Ligue Pokémon dans cette direction, lança-t-elle.

_ Euh, oui.

_ J'ignore ton but lors de ce voyage et je ne veux pas le savoir si tu n'as pas l'intention de m'en parler. Mais moi, en plus de ma quête pour retrouver ce mystérieux Pokémon, j'ai l'intention de relever le défi de la Ligue. Ça te dirait qu'on aille voir l'entrée ?

_ Sans badges, on ne peut pas y entrer, objecta Red.

_ Oh, on peut toujours pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée et parler au premier garde, c'est mon papa qui me l'a dit. Il a sûrement des choses intéressantes à nous dire, il a vu passer tellement de dresseurs…

_ Ça me paraît une bonne idée.

_ Oh, vraiment ? S'exclama la brune, ravie. Super ! On va y aller, mais d'abord, un passage à la boutique Pokémon s'impose !

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Hé bien, pour acheter des Pokéballs, pardi. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Green avait une seconde Pokéball à la ceinture. Il nous faut de nouveaux Pokémon à nous aussi.

D'un pas bondissant, elle se dirigea vers la boutique au toit bleu. Plus calme, Red la suivit. Le vendeur parut ravi de revoir Blue dont la joie de vivre faisait bonne impression sur beaucoup de monde. Ils firent chacun l'acquisition de cinq pokéball grâce à l'argent alloué par la Ligue Pokémon à chaque nouveau dresseur. Et enfin, ils se rendirent sur la Route 22. Blue ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, frémissante d'anticipation à l'idée de capturer elle-même son premier Pokémon.

_ Le premier Pokémon qui vient, il est pour moi ! Exigea-t-elle avec son grand sourire joyeux.

_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

La Route 22 avait une atmosphère assez différente de celle de la Route 1. Si quelques personnes et dresseurs se baladaient sur la Route 1 dans une ambiance bonne enfant, la 22 était déserte. C'était une route plutôt courte où de hautes murailles de pierre laissaient entendre qu'une montagne n'était pas située bien loin, semée de hautes herbes et de quelques mares. Il n'y avait pas de dresseur sur cette route et le seul son entendu était celui du vent qui soufflait assez fort entre les parois rocheuses. Des cris de Pokémon résonnaient un peu partout. Red espérait qu'un bon Pokémon n'allait pas surgir sans crier gare, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le céder à Blue.

Et un Piafabec décolla des hautes herbes.

_ A moi ! A moi ! S'écria la fillette en se précipitant à sa suite.

Red la laissa courir, satisfait. Si elle était heureuse pour un simple Piafabec, il allait la laisser faire. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il tomberait sur un Pokémon plus intéressant à attraper.

_ Singe !

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de chercher l'origine du cri qu'une masse chaude et incroyablement lourde lui sauta sur la tête, le faisant chuter à genoux par terre et l'assommant à moitié.

_ Piaaaaafabec ! !

_ Ah, mon Piafabec, Red, au secours, le laisse pas s'échapper !

Ce dernier se contenta de lâcher un vague grognement, groggy par la douleur. Blue le dépassa en courant de toutes ses forces à la poursuite du Piafabec qui lui-même poursuivait un Férosinge. Quand ce dernier se retourna tout à coup pour faire face à son agresseur, le Piafabec lui fonça dessus et ils roulèrent au sol en hurlant sauvagement.

_ Arrêtez, mais arrêtez-vous ! ! Hurla Blue en agitant les bras.

Red se releva lentement en se massant la tête et observa la bataille avec des yeux hagards. Blue avait cessé de crier et tournait autour de deux combattants en cherchant probablement un moyen de les arrêter. Une baie abandonnée traînait non loin, probablement l'objet initial de la dispute des Pokémon.

_ Férosinge, écoute-moi ! S'écria-t-il. Tu n'arriveras pas à le battre comme ça, fais ce que je te dis ! Attaque Griffe !

Le Férosinge lui jeta un regard ahuri avant de se prendre un coup de bec de son adversaire qui le poussa à répliquer. Il lança donc un coup de griffe, obéissant à Red pour une raison qu'il était le seul à connaître.

_ C'est bien, l'encouragea le garçon, continue comme ça.

_ Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Blue.

_ Si tu veux capturer ce Piafabec, fais t'en un allié, répliqua Red. Pousse-le à t'obéir comme je l'ai fait avec l'autre. Quand ils seront suffisamment affaiblis, nous pourrons les capturer.

_ Oh…!

Le regard de la fillette se mit à pétiller et elle échangea un sourire complice avec Red, satisfait qu'elle ait si vite compris son plan.

_ Piafabec, ne te laisse pas faire ! S'exclama-t-elle. Défends-toi, utilise Picpic !

L'oiseau Pokémon lança un regard condescendant à la fillette et repoussa son agresseur d'un coup d'aile sans écouter l'ordre qui ne le concernait de toute façon pas le moins du monde.

_ Ne te déc…commença Red.

_ Hé, Piafabec, si tu veux perdre contre Férosinge et passer pour un faible, moi, ça me dérange pas ! Poursuivit Blue sans se décourager. Ça te plairait de passer pour un faible ? !

_ Piiii…

_ Si ça te plaît pas, écoute-moi ! Je peux te mener à la victoire ! !

_ Fabec !

Et le Piafabec asséna alors une attaque Picpic sur le museau du Férosinge adverse comme elle le lui avait demandé.

_ Ouaaiiiis ! ! Recommence, vas-y, Piafabec, tu vas l'avoir !

_ Ne te laisse pas faire, Férosinge ! Enchaîna Red.

Et choses étonnantes, ces deux Pokémon sauvages, pour préserver leur honneur, obéirent à ces dresseurs sortis de nulle part leur donnant des ordres. De désordonné, le combat devint rapidement plus technique où attaques précises se disputaient à esquive.

_ Je crois que ça va être bon, marmonna le garçon qui observait attentivement les états des Pokémon.

Il saisit une des Pokéball à sa ceinture et la lança sur le Férosinge. La balle rebondit sur le pelage crème du Pokémon, la lumière rouge enveloppa ce dernier et elle tomba au sol. Blue lança sa pokéball aussi, manquant la faire tomber dans sa précipitation, et la jeta sur le Piafabec. Les deux Pokéball s'immobilisèrent après quelques secondes.

_ Double capture ! ! S'écria Blue en sautant sur place les bras en l'air, folle de joie.

Elle cessa de sauter et se précipita pour ramasser les balls. Elle garda la sienne et jeta l'autre à Red qui la rattrapa au vol.

_ T'as eu une super bonne idée, Red ! Babilla-t-elle. On a pu capturer nos premiers Pokémon grâce à ça, et en même temps en plus !

_ Ouais, c'est cool.

_ Hé ! Mais c'est Red et Blue !

Green arrivait derrière eux, venant de la fin de la route. Il faisait sauter une pokéball dans sa main et un sourire un peu hautain s'était installé sur son visage en apercevant les deux dresseurs.

_ Oh, Green, lâcha la fillette.

Le petit-fils du professeur Chen s'arrêta auprès d'eux et lança un regard aigu à son jeune rival.

_ Red, tu vas à la Ligue Pokémon ? S'enquit-il.

Si ce dernier avait eu l'intention de répondre, ce qui n'était pas sûr avec son caractère renfermé, Green ne lui en laissa cependant pas l'occasion :

_ Laisse tomber ! Poursuivit-il en pouffant. T'es bien trop minable. En plus, il te faut des badges, le garde ne te laissera pas passer. D'ailleurs, ça se passe comment, l'entraînement de ton Pokémon ? Ça te dit de me montrer ça en combat ?

_ Tu penses bien que oui, répliqua sèchement le dresseur en rouge.

_ Et moi ? Intervint Blue avec froideur.

Green lui lança un regard interrogateur, et la fillette se chargea de lui expliquer son ressenti :

_ Non mais, déjà quand on a reçu nos Pokémon, tu as défié Red et pas moi. Tu ne m'as même pas regardée, et cette fois encore, j'ai rien du tout ! C'est parce que je suis une fille, c'est ça, je suis une quantité négligeable ? !

Les garçons en restèrent sans voix. Un silence pesant et dérangeant s'installa.

_ Euh…finit par bafouiller Green. Je savais pas que…tu voulais…combattre aussi…

_ Si j'ai décidé de partir en voyage initiatique Pokémon, c'est bien pour devenir dresseuse. Sinon, je serais restée à l'école pour étudier !

_ Ecoute, objecta le petit-fils du professeur Chen. Je connais Red, je sais comment il est et c'est son truc de faire des combats. Mais de toi, je ne sais rien du tout, j'étais pas censé le deviner.

_ Elle est plutôt douée…commenta Red de sa voix atone.

Les joues de la fillette rosirent sous le compliment. Ravie de constater que son compagnon de route la prenait au sérieux, elle fit quelques pas en arrière pour leur laisser de la place.

_ La prochaine fois, dit-elle à Green, c'est moi qui te défierais. Et je vais gagner !

_ On verra ça, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire. Prêt, Red ?

_ Prêt.

La balle de Green quitta sa main en un éclair pour atterrir au sol. Un Roucool en sortit en secouant ses ailes. Red réfléchit une seconde puis saisit la Pokéball de Salamèche pour l'envoyer au combat.

_ Flammèche, vite ! S'écria-t-il, lançant le combat sans préavis.

_ Attaque Charge, Roucool, répliqua Green.

Le petit oiseau évita les petites flammes crachées par Salamèche et fonça sur le lézard orange. Ce dernier répliqua par un coup de griffe suite à l'ordre de Red. Et Roucool chargea de nouveau.

_ Flammèche encore, Salamèche !

_ Roucool, tornade !

A la grande surprise de Red qui n'imaginait pas que le Roucool de son rival ait déjà atteint un tel niveau, ce dernier se mit à battre des ailes plus vigoureusement et une mini-tornade se forma, chassant les flammèches de Salamèche et lui causant pas mal de dégâts.

_ Réplique avec Flammèche, encore ! ! Hurla Red.

Salamèche avait accusé le coup de la tornade et cracha ses petits projectiles de feu sur le Roucool qui, le poil roussi, tomba KO. Green le rappela en faisant la moue. Il dégaina la seconde Pokéball accrochée à sa ceinture.

_ A toi, Bulbizarre !

Au vu de leurs niveaux actuels, Salamèche possédait désormais un réel avantage sur le Pokémon plante. Les deux rivaux le savaient et Red esquissa un sourire ironique.

_ Le combat n'est pas joué, le prévint Green. Vampigraine, Bulbizarre !

La petite créature verte se pencha en avant et une petite graine en jaillit pour atterrir sur Salamèche. Des lianes émergèrent de cette graine et s'enroulèrent étroitement autour du lézard orange qui glapit de surprise. Les lianes s'illuminèrent un bref instant et Salamèche en parut affaibli.

_ Oh, fit Blue. La graine absorbe l'énergie de Salamèche !

_ Flammèche ! Rugit Red, furieux de s'être fait avoir.

Malgré les liens l'entravant, le Pokémon ouvrit grand sa gueule et cracha ses flammes. Assez lent, le Bulbizarre ne put les éviter et se fit brûler avec gravement. Néanmoins, la vampigraine fit son effet et le Salamèche, épuisa, tomba au sol, évanoui. En grognant, Red le rappela.

_ Férosinge !

Le singe jaillit de la Pokéball en grognant et regarda autour de lui.

_ Oh, tu en as capturé un, c'est pas mal du tout, lança Green. Ça te fait un bon combattant.

_ Férosinge, attaque griffe ! Lança le dresseur en rouge sans l'écouter.

_ Bulbizarre, charge !

Les Pokémon se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, et chacune des attaques porta. Bulbizarre, très amoché par la précédente attaque de Salamèche, ne résista pas et s'évanouit. Stupéfait, Green le rappela.

_ C'est…la chance des débutants, prétendit-il. Il s'était déjà pas mal battu, il était fatigué !

Il tapota sa ball avec un air préoccupé.

_ Enfin, Red, si tu veux aller à la Ligue Pokémon, je te suggère de t'entraîner sérieusement, dit-il avec sérieux. Les dresseurs qu'on y trouve sont super balèzes. Je dois trouver un moyen de les battre et c'est pas en discutaillant avec vous que je vais y arriver. Tchou !

Son salut de la main était adressée à Blue seule qui le regarda partir avec un air un peu surpris sur le visage. Une fois qu'il eut disparut de son champ de vision, elle se tourna vers Red en souriant gentiment.

_ Tu as bien combattu, Red, félicitations pour ta victoire.

_ J'ai pas besoin de tes félicitations, la coupa ce dernier avec hargne. Fiche-moi la paix.

_ Mais…

_ J'vais pas à la Ligue avec toi. Débrouille-toi toute seule, je m'en vais ! Et me suis pas !

_ Attends, tu…

Mais sans attendre une autre réponse ou donner une meilleure explication à sa compagne de route, Red se précipita en direction de Jadielle, plantant là la fillette éberluée. Celle-ci, après le premier choc, tapa du pied en serrant les dents, furieuse.

_ Bande d'imbéciles ! J'm'en fous, je me débrouillerais très bien toute seule !

Elle donna un coup de pied dans la terre et partit en direction du portail de la Ligue pour terminer le programme qu'elle avait décidé.

**...**

_Lettre écrite par Blue, le 14 Novembre 1073_

_Monsieur le Professeur Pokémon,_

_Je sais que y a beaucoup de gens qui vous écrivent et que mon mail, il sera sûrement pas lu très vite, mais j'ai une question à poser. L'autre jour, chez moi, j'ai vu un très grand Pokémon et je voudrais bien connaître son nom. Il est très grand, tout gris avec du violet, il marche sur ses deux pattes comme moi et il me regarde comme s'il savait tout ce que je pensais. Il m'a fait très peur, mais il m'a quand même empêchée de me faire très mal quand je suis tombée dans l'eau. Je voudrais bien savoir comment il s'appelle, mon papa, il dit que vous connaissez tous les Pokémon alors je vous pose la question. J'espère que vous pourrez répondre à ma question. Bonne journée, monsieur le professeur Pokémon._


	4. La Forêt de Jade

**Chapitre 4 : La Forêt de Jade**

Green était sûrement déjà loin, il avait toujours été rapide à la course. Et courir, il devait certainement le faire. Red n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre de sa vie que le suivre, avec peine. Mais ça allait changer, il lui montrerait qui était le meilleur.

La Pokéball de Férosinge fermement serrée dans sa main, Red traversa la Route 2 en courant sans prêter attention aux alentours. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut enfin entré dans la Forêt de Jade, prêt à entraîner ses Pokémon. Les filles qui papotaient dans le couloir qui menait à la forêt lui avaient jeté un regard étonné qu'il avait ignoré. Il n'avait pas le temps de lambiner. Un rude entraînement l'attendait.

_ Férosinge, Salamèche ! Go !

Les deux Pokémon jaillirent de leurs balls dans un éclair de lumière rouge. Ils étaient tous les deux prêts à s'entraîner et Red s'élança avec eux dans les hautes herbes épaisses qui recouvraient une partie de la profonde forêt. Quelques gamins, principalement des scouts probablement en excursion scolaire, le défièrent en duel. Son entraînement avançait bien jusqu'à ce qu'une fille de son âge qui combattait aussi se mette soudain à crier :

_ Hé, mon sandwich a disparu !

Deux scouts pleins de bonnes intentions se dirigèrent vers elle alors qu'un gamin haussait les épaules d'un air désabusé.

_ Je l'avais prévenue, lâcha-t-il. Mais personne ne m'écoute !

Curieux, Red se tourna vers lui.

_ Comment ça, tu l'avais prévenue ? S'enquit-il. Y a des problèmes dans cette forêt ?

Ravi de trouver un auditoire qui lui serait sûrement attentif, le gamin se redressa en bombant le torse, un sourire supérieur sur le visage.

_ En effet, il s'y passe des choses. Je m'entraîne ici tous les jours depuis pas mal de temps et je sais quand il s'y passe quelque chose d'inhabituel. En général, on ne trouve ici que des Pokémon insectes, ou bien des Roucool et quelques Pikachu, mais récemment, un nouveau locataire s'est installé dans la forêt…

_ Un Pokémon d'une espèce inconnue ?

_ J'en ai pas la moindre fichue idée, répondit le gamin en haussant les épaules. Mais depuis environ deux mois, de nombreux dresseurs se sont plaints qu'on leur volait de la nourriture quand ils venaient ici. Et bon, les Pokémon ne rechignent pas devant la nourriture humaine, mais normalement, ils ont de quoi se nourrir ici. Ça n'intéresse pas vraiment les gens, cette histoire, mais je trouve ça curieux.

_ C'est bizarre que personne ne se pose de questions…s'étonna Red.

_ Bah, il ne s'agit que de quelques vols de nourriture. Les gens s'imaginent qu'un Pokémon s'est pris de gout pour les sandwichs, mais je suis persuadé d'avoir vu une ombre étrange. Deux fois. Ça se cachait dans les buissons, et quand je suis allé voir, ça avait disparu.

Etrangement, les paroles de Blue évoquant son mystérieux Pokémon inconnu du professeur Chen vinrent hanter les pensées de Red. Ce devait être un Pokémon très rare, peut-être même unique. Et s'il lui était donné l'occasion de le capturer, il n'allait pas le louper.

_ Et ça ressemblait à quoi, ton ombre ?

_ Bah, c'était pas bien grand, assez droit. J'ai même cru un instant que c'était un tronc d'arbre jeune mais comme ça bougeait, j'ai vite compris que non. Et il me semble avoir vu un truc blanc…ou gris.

Le Pokémon que Blue cherchait était gris, en effet. Tous les détails ne collaient pas, mais Red se sentit emplit d'une excitation incroyable à l'idée de voir ce Pokémon. Il fit sauter la ball vide de Salamèche dans sa main, l'air concentré. Le gamin ricana.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas chercher cette ombre, hein ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, répondit le dresseur en rouge, sur la défensive.

_ Bonne chance, alors, vieux. Moi, ça fait un mois que j'essaie de la retrouver, en vain. Mais je te retiens pas. Même si c'est un Pokémon rare, je suis sûr de pas être assez fort pour le choper…

_ J'y laisserais peut-être ma peau, mais je l'aurais, marmonna Red.

_ Si t'y laisses ta peau, tu retrouveras peut-être ce Pokémon en enfer ! Lança l'autre garçon en ricanant. Bonne chance…t'en auras besoin !

Red se contenta de grogner et s'enfonça dans les hautes herbes, suivi de ses Pokémon.

_ Bon, les gars, lâcha-t-il. On cherche quelque chose dans cette forêt. C'est bipède, grand et gris et ça se cache bien. Je veux le retrouver, c'est priorité absolue. Vous voulez bien m'aider ?

Salamèche et Férosinge acquiescèrent et ils s'élancèrent tous les trois dans les plus profonds recoins de la Forêt de Jade, dans ces endroits où rares étaient les dresseurs osant s'y aventurer. Plus il s'avançait, plus Red constatait que la forêt était profonde, plus les bruits produits par les autres dresseurs s'évanouissaient, ainsi que les chants des Roucool. A croire que la forêt était inhabitée dès qu'on en dépassait les limites habituelles. Il trouvait parfois sur son chemin des Coconfort et des Chrysacier, qui se cachaient en attendant leur prochaine évolution, mais Salamèche n'avait aucun mal à les battre. Férosinge progressait aussi rapidement, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Red savait que son Pokémon combat lui serait utile dans l'arène d'Argenta.

Red marcha longtemps, il ne sut combien de temps, fouillant chaque centimètre carré de la forêt qu'il pouvait atteindre. Ce fut finalement son ventre criant famine qui le ramena à la réalité. Il s'arrêta et regarda ses Pokémon qui, le remarqua-t-il, traînaient la jambe.

_ Oh, mince…soupira-t-il. J'étais tellement obnubilé que j'en avais oublié de faire une pause. Désolé, on va manger un bout et s'assoir.

Salamèche se contenta de se laisser tomber assis sur la mousse alors que Férosinge faisait un bond en l'air de joie avant de l'imiter. Le garçon distribua d'abord leurs croquettes à ses compagnons avant de lui-même sortir le sandwich que sa mère lui avait confectionné. Le silence qui régnait dans la forêt était oppressant et le dresseur se demanda tout à coup s'il avait eu une bonne idée en se lançant tête baissée à la recherche d'un Pokémon chimérique. Il avala son sandwich goulument, réalisant qu'il avait vraiment très faim. Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis sa discussion avec le gamin ? Il l'ignorait et ne possédait pas de montre. Il aurait pu s'aider du soleil pour déterminer l'heure, mais celui-ci était dissimulé par l'épais feuillage. Il faisait à peine jour à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

_ Ça va mieux ? S'enquit-il en avisant les gamelles vides de ses Pokémon.

Ces derniers manifestèrent leur enthousiasme par des exclamations joyeuses. Soulagé qu'ils ne lui en veuillent pas, Red rangea leur gamelle et sortit une belle pomme jaune de son sac en guise de dessert. Juste après, se promit-il, il retournerait vers les parties plus fréquentées de la Forêt de Jade. S'il voulait dépasser Green, il n'y arriverait pas en se lançant à la poursuite d'ombres dans les bois. Il devait plutôt s'entraîner et devenir toujours plus fort.

_ Chu !

Un cri aigu plus tard et une créature d'un jaune pétant, aux longues oreilles et à la queue en forme d'éclair sauta sur la main de Red, visant probablement sa pomme mais mordant sa main jusqu'au sang.

_ Aaaargh ! Hurla ce dernier sorti de sa rêverie sous l'intense douleur.

Il agita son bras dans tous les sens, envoyant valser le Pikachu au sol, mais aussi sa pomme, lâchée dans le feu de l'action. Le Pikachu secoua la tête, à moitié sonné, puis se jeta dessus, la saisissant dans sa gueule avant de se carapater avec.

_ Reviens ici ! Rugit le dresseur en rouge. Salamèche, Férosinge, attrapez-le moi !

Les Pokémon s'élancèrent aussitôt à la poursuite du fuyard. Red prit le temps de fermer son sac avant de les suivre, courant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les perdre de vue. Le Pikachu courait vite, mais ses pattes étaient courtes, et le Férosinge avait rapidement compris qu'il le rattraperait mieux en sautant de branches en branches. Néanmoins, le Pikachu connaissait mieux les lieux qu'eux et il disparut rapidement dans un épais fourré. Avant que Red puisse l'en empêcher, Férosinge s'y jeta à son tour. Salamèche, moins imprudent, s'arrêta pour attendre son dresseur.

_ Arf, haleta ce dernier, essoufflé par sa course brutale. Ils sont partis par là ?

_ Sa, approuva le lézard orange.

_ Bon, ben, allons au moins chercher Férosinge. Pour ma pomme, tant pis, elle est perdue…

Red écarta le buisson et se fraya un chemin à travers les branches chargées de lourdes feuilles. A sa grande surprise, le fourré était encore plus épais qu'il ne l'imaginait et il passa un long moment à pouvoir s'en dépêtrer. Et enfin, il déboula dans une grande clairière éclairée d'un miraculeux rayon de soleil. Le spectacle qu'il y aperçut le laissa sans voix.

Il y avait un petit garçon dans cette clairière, occupé à défendre le Pikachu chapardeur de l'agressif Férosinge. La souris jaune s'était cachée derrière l'enfant qui discutait très sérieusement avec le Pokémon de Red. Ce dernier, éberlué, ne put faire autre chose que regarder, jusqu'à ce que son Pokémon vienne le prendre à témoin.

_ Singe, singe, Férosinge ! !

_ Du calme…murmura Red en posant une main apaisante sur la tête de son singe.

Il s'avança dans la clairière et l'enfant se tourna vers lui, bras toujours écartés en signe de défense, comme s'il comprenait que la vraie menace venait de lui. Il avait de grands yeux verts débordants d'innocence, et actuellement remplis de larmes, au point que Red sentit une pointe de remords le tirailler, alors qu'il n'avait pourtant rien fait.

_ Il ne faut pas le gronder ! Couina le petit garçonnet.

_ Mais tu es qui ? Demanda le dresseur en s'arrêtant à une distance raisonnable.

L'enfant tressaillit, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, et ses bras se baissèrent légèrement. Il observa son interlocuteur avec ses grands yeux à la fois craintifs et curieux.

_ On donne d'abord son nom avant de demander le nom à quelqu'un, dit-il.

Le dresseur ne savait pas où ce petit avait entendu cette phrase sûrement sortie tout droit d'un film de capes et d'épées, mais il le trouva mignon. Il réprima un sourire pour ne pas le vexer et répondit :

_ Moi, c'est Red.

_ Euh…moi, c'est…je m'appelle…

Les larmes présentes dans les yeux du petit garçon débordèrent et coulèrent sur ses joues, à la grande stupéfaction du dresseur.

_ Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? !

_ Je me rappelle pas comment je m'appelle ! ! Cria l'enfant en pleurant encore plus fort.

Le Pikachu avait lâché sa pomme pour venir se frotter contre ses jambes en gémissant tristement. L'enfant le prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son pelage duveteux en hoquetant.

_ Du calme, pleure pas, s'affola Red en agitant les mains. C'est pas grave si tu te souviens pas, on va pas en faire un drame, hein, ça arrive des fois les trous de mémoire, faut pas paniquer…! Tiens, t'as pas faim par hasard ? !

_ Si, gémit le bambin, son ventre grognant au même instant comme si lui aussi avait compris.

_ Il me reste un sandwich que ma maman a fait, tu peux l'avoir si tu veux, mais par pitié, arrête de pleurer…

Pour accompagner ses paroles, Red sortit ledit sandwich de son sac et le tendit au petit garçon qui posa le Pikachu au sol pour se restaurer. Après un minute de réflexion, le dresseur prit une poignée de croquettes dans une gamelle pour les donner à la souris jaune : après tout, le petit Pokémon avait juste voulu aider l'enfant à manger. Tout ce petit monde s'assit tranquillement.

Maintenant qu'il était apaisé, Red observa plus attentivement cet étrange petit : d'après le peu qu'il savait sur les enfants, celui-ci ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans. Il n'était pas bien grand, ses cheveux vert étaient longs, mal peignés et pleins de boue. Il portait un tee-shirt qui avait autrefois dû être blanc et un bermuda beige. Sous la couche de crasse qui le recouvrait, Red pouvait constater qu'il était très pâle, en plus de sa maigreur. Il songea soudain à l'étrange ombre que le gamin lui avait rapportée : cet enfant pouvait-il être le mystérieux voleur qui sévissait dans la Forêt de Jade ? Mais alors, il était là depuis beaucoup de temps…C'était inquiétant.

_ Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Demanda brutalement le dresseur.

Le petit leva les yeux de son sandwich, les yeux interrogateurs.

_ Papa et maman m'ont dit viens, on va se promener, répondit-il avec candeur. Je les ai suivi, on a marché beaucoup et longtemps, j'avais mal aux pieds alors j'ai assis par terre et papa et maman, ben, ils étaient plus là.

Il avait un débit de paroles incroyablement rapide et Red avait dû se concentrer pour ne pas perdre une miette de son discours.

_ Tu veux dire que tu t'es perdu ?

_ Oui. J'ai cherché papa et maman partout dans la forêt mais ils étaient nulle part. J'ai demandé à mes amis Pokémon de m'aider à les chercher mais ils les ont pas retrouvé non plus. Je les attends et mes amis Pokémon m'aident en me donnant à manger parce que les baies de la forêt eh ben, elles me font mal au ventre. Et Pikachu m'a dit de te dire merci pour les croquettes, parce que tu n'étais pas obligé et qu'il est content que tu l'ai fait quand même. Il t'aime bien !

_ Chu ! Protesta le Pikachu en agitant furieusement les oreilles.

Dans le grand discours du garçon, Red avait retenu un étrange détail, qu'il s'empressa de souligner pour avoir de plus amples informations :

_ Attends… « Pikachu t'a dit de me dire… » Tu veux dire qu'il t'a parlé ?

_ Oui, mais tous les Pokémon me parlent…Pas à toi ? Papa et maman ont dit pareils, les Pokémon ne leur parlent pas parce qu'ils savent pas parler, mais ils me parlent pourtant à moi.

_ Non, ils me parlent pas…C'est dommage, parce que ça me serait bien utile.

_ Oui, c'est bête.

Le gamin avait fini son sandwich et paraissait bien mieux. Red en profita pour tenter une nouvelle approche :

_ Et tu te souviens toujours pas de ton prénom ?

_ Non…soupira le petit. Mais il commençait par un « n »…Je crois.

_ « N », hein ? Hé bien, on a qu'à t'appeler comme ça en attendant que ça te revienne. Ça te va comme prénom ?

_ Oui, Red.

Les deux garçonnets se sourirent, étrangement complices. Red reprit la parole :

_ Bon, N…Tu veux que je te ramène chez ton papa et ta maman ?

_ Tu peux le faire ? S'enquit ce dernier, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

_ Je ne saurais certainement pas retrouver tes parents, avoua le dresseur, mais je peux au moins t'amener jusqu'à quelqu'un qui saura les trouver. A Argenta, y a la police qui t'aidera, ils sont faits pour ça.

_ D'accord, je veux bien. Je peux dire au-revoir ?

_ Euh, oui, bien sûr…

N se leva d'un bond et fonça vers les buissons qu'il se mit à agiter joyeusement. Quelques Chenipan et Aspicot, ainsi que trois autres Pikachu et un Papillusion en sortirent pour l'entourer.

_ T'as un sacré paquet d'amis…constata le dresseur en s'approchant.

_ Ils m'ont tous aidé ! Répondit N avec enthousiasme. Ils m'ont trouvé plein de nourriture pour moi que je pouvais manger ! Et puis, ils m'avaient accueillis dans leurs maisons et ils s'occupaient bien de moi ! Ils vont me manquer…

_ Ils ont été très gentils…

Red décida de ne pas mentionner à N que les Pokémon avaient volé la nourriture qu'ils lui apportaient à d'autres gens. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Le petit était presque enseveli sous l'étreinte des Pokémon qu'il essayait de câliner tous en même temps, ce qui n'était pas tâche facile pour ses petits bras frêles. Ceux-ci se disputaient presque son attention, ce qui fit sourire Red, qui attendit patiemment. Il rappela Salamèche et Férosinge, décidant que leur entraînement était terminé pour la journée.

_ C'est lui qui m'a trouvé en premier…précisa soudain N.

Il désigna de la main le Pikachu chapardeur de pommes, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe général en arborant une moue renfrogné. Les Pikachu avait toujours été des créatures très expressives et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il était clair qu'il était jaloux.

_ Y a la nuit qui était tombée, poursuivit le petit garçon avec un sourire tendre. J'avais peur et j'avais faim, il est venu, il m'a porté des baies quand je lui ai demandé et il a dormi à côté de moi. Et puis après, il a aussi appelé les autres et ils m'ont tous aidé. Je les aime !

_ Ils ont été gentils, acquiesça Red. Ils vont sûrement te manquer, mais quand tu seras un peu plus grand, tu pourras revenir les voir quand tu voudras.

_ Oui ! Ça me fera plaisir !

N finit par se détacher de ses amis Pokémon, bien qu'avec regrets, et se plaça à côté de Red dont il prit la main avec confiance.

_ On peut y aller, Red.

_ Alors, c'est parti.

Les Pokémon sauvages se mirent à remuer à qui mieux mieux en lançant des cris qui devaient être des adieux dans leur langage. N les salua de la main jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les buissons qui dissimulaient la clairière aux regards. Sortis des fourrés, les deux garçons se mirent à marcher paisiblement dans les bois.

Red, au bout d'un moment, ne manqua pas de remarquer que le Pikachu qui lui avait chipé la pomme les suivait en douce. En souriant, il se dit qu'un des admirateurs du petit N n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper si facilement.

**...**

_Extrait du chapitre « Le Grand Cataclysme » des livres d'histoire scolaires_

_Il y a un peu plus de mille ans, un cataclysme sans précédent ravagea la surface de la Terre. Une grande partie de la vie humaine et animale fut anéantie. Tout recommença à zéro. Les rares survivants durent évoluer dans un monde détruit et envahi de vapeurs toxiques, les poussant à évoluer. Ce que l'ont appelait des animaux avant le cataclysme devinrent des Pokémon et les humains eux-mêmes acquirent des résistances et des forces bien supérieures à autrefois. De nombreuses guerres éclatèrent suite au Grand Cataclysme, pour des vivres, un territoire sain ou d'autres raisons dépendant de la survie des rescapés. C'est à ce moment que naquit l'idée des attaques par le biais des Pokémon. Cette situation dura près de quatre cent ans… _


	5. Les enfants perdus

**Chapitre 5 : Les enfants perdus**

_ Bon, je crois qu'on a un problème.

Les yeux bien trop limpides de N se levèrent sur Red qui se grattait la tête avec un soupir désabusé.

_ On est perdus ? Demanda le petit garçon.

_ Ouais, mais t'inquiète pas, on finira bien par s'en sortir. C'est que je connais pas trop cette forêt, moi, j'y avais encore jamais mis les pieds avant…

_ Papa, eh ben il m'a dit que quand on était perdu dans la forêt, il ne fallait pas bouger et attendre qu'on vienne nous chercher.

_ J'ai pas le temps d'attendre. Mon rival prend de l'avance sur moi pendant que je tourne en rond dans cette maudite forêt qui n'a pas de fin…

_ Tu as un rival ?

Au vu des yeux grands ouverts qu'il lui faisait, Red comprit que N trouvait ça incroyablement chouette. Et en effet, ce dernier ne tarda pas à attraper sa main des deux siennes.

_ Vous faites des combats ensemble ? C'est qui le meilleur de vous deux ? C'est toi évidemment, je suis bête !

_ Ah…Ta confiance me touche, mais…Euh, je suis pas vraiment…le meilleur…Green a toujours été bien meilleur que moi. Moi, je suis qu'un boulet qu'il se traîne…A cause de moi, il n'a que des problèmes.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Euh…

Red hésita un instant, se demanda s'il était bon de confier ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur à un si petit garçon. Il n'avait même pas réussi à le dire à Blue qui avait pourtant son âge. Cependant, il avait besoin de se confesser et puisque l'occasion lui était donnée, il se dit qu'il était bête de s'en passer.

_ Ça s'est passé, il y a trois ans, raconta-t-il. Green et moi, on a grandi ensemble et on était les meilleurs amis. On était toujours fourrés ensemble et on s'amusait tout le temps. On faisait des escapades en dehors du Bourg-Palette, même si c'était interdit. Ni lui ni moi n'avions de Pokémon, mais on pensait pas qu'il pourrait nous arriver quelque chose.

_ Et il s'est passé quelque chose ? S'enquit N.

Le petit garçon était un interlocuteur attentif et discret. Red opina de la tête.

_ Oui, malheureusement. Un jour, on s'est échappé et on a foncé à la plage qui borde le Bourg-Palette. On y trouve des falaises aussi, et c'est un lieux connu pour abriter des nids de Pokémon. Green voulait absolument les voir, et bon, moi, je le suivais partout.

_ Et vous avez eu un problème.

_ Ouais. T'as bien deviné. On est partis en douce, et a grimpé aux falaises. Ça a marché, plutôt bien d'ailleurs. C'était amusant, on a vu des Pokémon et ils ont joué avec nous. Et puis, on était sur une espèce de plate-forme et on a voulu jouer encore, en jetant des cailloux dans la mer en bas. C'est là que ça s'est gâté.

Red se tut, revivant ses souvenirs en les racontant à N. Green avait lancé un caillou si loin que son meilleur ami avait été jaloux. Il avait alors décidé d'essayer de faire mieux, en prenant un caillou plus gros, peut-être trop gros. Il avait eu du mal à le lancer mais avait finalement réussi et le projectile avait décrit une parabole parfaite dans les airs. Et en retombant, succombant à la gravité, il était tombé sur un Tentacool. Ce dernier, évidemment, avait mal pris la chose. Accompagné de quelques-uns de ses congénères, il avait attaqué les deux garçons, incapables de se défendre et coincés sur leur minuscule plate-forme.

_ J'ai glissé…soupira Red. L'acide des Tentacool avait rendu le sol glissant. Green m'a rattrapé de justesse, mais il n'a pas réussi à me retenir et on est tombé tous les deux. Les Pokémon n'ont pas cherché plus loin, ils avaient eu leur vengeance, mais Green était sans connaissance et on a bien failli se noyer.

Finalement, c'était un pêcheur qui passait par là qui les avait secouru. Si Red s'était sorti de cette chute avec simplement quelques bleus et égratignures, Green avait eu moins de chance. Il souffrait de multiples fractures et d'un traumatisme crânien assez sévère. Les relations entre les deux garçons n'avaient plus jamais été les mêmes.

_ C'est de ma faute, conclut Red. Si je n'avais pas voulu faire l'idiot, Green n'aurait pas été blessé. J'étais faible, de plus, et je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger. Ce jour-là, j'ai décidé de devenir le meilleur, encore meilleur que Green, pour pouvoir protéger tous mes amis. Et tant que je n'aurais pas réussi à le surpasser, il restera mon rival.

_ C'est bête, décréta N.

_ Hein ?

_ Ben, ton ami là, Green, il t'en veut ?

Le dresseur secoua négativement la tête.

_ Il ne m'en veut pas, mais il est bête. J'ai failli le tuer avec mes bêtises. Pour son propre bien, il valait mieux qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre, mais il n'a pas apprécié du tout. Il s'est fâché et a décrété qu'il ne me parlerait plus tant que je n'aurais pas admis que c'était un accident.

_ Et t'es pas triste de plus lui parler ?

_ C'est mieux comme ça.

_ Je comprends pas…soupira tristement N. Moi, je serais triste de pas pouvoir parler à mes amis.

Son nouvel ami préféra ne pas répondre et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Tous deux continuèrent à marcher un moment en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées respectives. Red finit par se souvenir qu'ils étaient perdus et pressa la main de son compagnon de route.

_ Au fait, il est où ton pote jaune qu'il puisse nous sortir de là ?

_ Pikachu ?

_ Ouais, il nous suivait tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué…

_ Oh, je savais pas !

Tout heureux de cette nouvelle, l'enfant tourna la tête dans tous les sens dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le pelage jaune de son ami Pokémon. Cependant, il n'y en avait aucune trace nulle part. Le dresseur soupira en se frottant le visage.

_ Evidemment, juste au moment où on a besoin de lui, il est pas là…Classique.

_ C'est grave ?

_ Boh, on finira bien par sortir de là en allant tout droit…

Joignant le geste à la parole, le dresseur en rouge contourna un arbre mort et poursuivit sa route. N soupira, toujours accroché à sa main et bien obligé de le suivre. Cependant, il était las mais son grand ami ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

_ Red…soupira-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ J'ai mal à mes pieds…

Le dresseur poussa un soupir et cessa de marcher, regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'un endroit où se poser.

_ Bon, c'est pas grave, on fait une pause. T'es petit, aussi, tu dois être fatiguée. On va se trouver un coin pour s'assoir un moment…

Il réussit à traîner N jusqu'à un parterre de mousse qu'il voyait un peu plus et ils s'y laissèrent tomber tous les deux. N s'allongea aussitôt et ferma les yeux comme pour dormir. Son ami décida de le laisser faire une sieste…juste quelques minutes, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Après tout, c'est vrai, il était bien petit. Il n'avait pas l'endurance des gens plus grands. En attendant, Red s'adossa à un arbre et leva les yeux vers la voûte feuillue qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui. Fichue forêt. A cause de ce labyrinthe végétal, il s'était perdu et le temps qu'il retrouve son chemin, Blue, et surtout Green, allaient sûrement le dépasser.

Le vent soufflait doucement et Red, sans s'en rendre compte, se laissait envahir par la somnolence. Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, N blotti contre lui. La forêt était si silencieuse que rien ne viendrait les déranger…

**…**

_ Ah…!

Red se réveilla brutalement avec l'impression persistante d'avoir fait une bêtise. Et en réalisant aussitôt qu'il s'était réveillé, il comprit qu'il s'était endormi alors qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'intention.

_ Mais quel idiot…Je les accumule.

N était allongé à côté de lui, ses menottes crasseuses serrées sur sa veste. Il dormait profondément, son torse se soulevant régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration paisible. La lumière était différente et le dresseur en déduisit qu'il faisait nuit. Soupirant de lassitude, il s'allongea le plus confortablement possible en tâchant de ne pas réveiller son compagnon d'infortune. Il savait qu'il était inutile de se remettre en route de nuit et il n'avait pas le cœur de réveiller le petit. Il bénit la saison encore pas trop froide qui leur permettait de dormir à la belle étoile sans problèmes et se rendormit.

**…**

_ Red, on va mourir ici ? Demanda la voix tremblante d'angoisse de N.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'ils marchaient pour essayer de sortir de la forêt. Red avait laissé tomber le compte au bout d'un moment, leur rythme étant trop décousu pour réellement s'en rendre compte.

_ Mais non, le détrompa le dresseur. On est bientôt sortis, maintenant, c'est plus qu'une question de temps. T'en fais pas.

Confiant envers son grand ami, le petit garçon aux cheveux verts hocha la tête et se tut. Les premiers jours, Red s'était sacrifié en lui donnant les victuailles de son sac. N en effet ne supportait pas les baies de la forêt, qui lui provoquaient d'horribles douleurs au ventre et des vomissements impressionnants. Le dresseur n'avait pas retenté l'expérience et avait mangé les baies en laissant sa nourriture au petit.

Cependant, ils étaient arrivés au bout de leurs réserves et même s'il taisait ses angoisses, le dresseur se demandait comment ils allaient encore pouvoir tenir sans manger.

_ Je suis fatigué…soupira N.

Red s'arrêta alors pour laisser au petit l'occasion de s'assoir. Plus le temps passait, plus il devenait difficile de le faire avancer. Il était plein de bonne volonté mais était à bout de force. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer pour éviter que N ne s'affole mais il s'inquiétait vraiment. Cette forêt n'avait aucun bout et il commençait réellement à désespérer s'en sortir.

_ Tu peux dormir, N, lâcha-t-il. On ne repartira pas maintenant.

L'abattement l'avait gagné et il se laissa tomber au sol, la tête entre les mains, réfléchissant intensément. Combien de temps fallait-il pour que les autorités prennent en compte une disparition de dresseur ? Ceux-ci étaient toujours par monts et par vaux et il pouvait arriver que certains disparaissent plusieurs mois sans donner signe de vie avant de revenir comme des fleurs. Ils ne tiendraient pas autant de temps, surtout avec N qui se supportait pas les baies. La situation commençait à être sans espoir.

_ Pi !

Plongé dans ses pensées moroses, Red n'entendit pas cet appel, au contraire de N qui ouvrit grand ses yeux, étonné. Il se redressa et secoua son grand ami.

_ Red…Red, t'as entendu…?

_ Hein ? Non, j'ai pas entendu, recouche-toi…

_ Mais j'ai entendu…

_ N, tais-toi, je réfléchis !

_ Pikachu ! !

Cette fois, le dresseur en rouge avait aussi entendu le cri et, à la fois excité que quelqu'un s'approche et affolé à l'idée que personne ne l'entende, se leva d'un bond et se mit à hurler en agitant les bras.

_ Hé, on est là, on est perdus ! Au secours ! !

_ Pi-pika !

Une souris jaune déboula soudain de derrière un trio d'arbres et se précipita vers eux, sautant tout droit dans les bras de N, stupéfait.

_ Pika…?

_ Oh, ce serait pas ton fameux pote qui t'aurait trouvé en premier, par hasard ? S'écria Red, plein d'espoir.

Le Pikachu se tourna vers lui et entama un véhément discours en agitant les bras, l'air fâché. Le dresseur ne put que subir, évidemment incapable de comprendre ce que le Pokémon lui racontait. N, cependant, semblait écouter son ami avec un grand intérêt.

_ Il te dit que si tu ne savais pas où tu étais l'autre jour, il aurait fallu lui dire et qu'il nous aurait guidé, déclara N une fois la diatribe du rongeur achevée. Ça lui aurait évité de courir à travers toute la forêt quand il a compris en écoutant les autres dire qu'on se baladait encore dans la forêt. Il ajoute que les autres Pokémon ne sont vraiment pas malin de ne pas avoir capté qu'on était perdus et qu'ils se sont pris tous un savon…

_ Hein, tu as compris ce qu'il a dit ? Le coupa Red, éberlué.

_ Ben oui, je t'ai dit pourtant que les Pokémon me parlent…

Oui, N lui avait dit, mais Red n'avait pas compris à quel point le don de son petit compagnon de route était évolué. Il avait apparemment traduit le discours exact du Pikachu à en croire l'air satisfait de ce dernier.

_ Hé ben…soupira-t-il. J'en aurais vu des choses…

Et il comprenait à présent pourquoi aucun des Pokémon de la forêt ne leur était venu en aide malgré leur amitié avec N. Ils avaient supposé que le dresseur en rouge savait ce qu'il faisait et s'était donc tenu éloigné. Oui, Pikachu avait raison, ils n'étaient vraiment pas malins. Le petit Pokémon jaune, en revanche, faisait preuve d'une clairvoyance étonnante.

_ Je suis content de te retrouver, Pikachu, se réjouit N en câlinant son ami. Tu vas pouvoir nous faire sortir de la grande forêt, hein ?

_ Chu, acheva le Pikachu qui ronronnait presque de satisfaction.

Les jambes coupées de soulagement, Red se laissa de nouveau retomber au sol. Ils allaient enfin sortir de cet enfer végétal, ils n'allaient pas mourir de faim, de soif et de fatigue au fond d'une forêt sans espoir de s'en sortir. Il pourrait réaliser son rêve.

_ Merci Pikachu…soupira-t-il. Tu nous ôtes une sacrée épine du pied.

Le rongeur lâcha une réponse que N se chargea de traduire :

_ Il dit que tu n'es vraiment pas malin non plus et qu'il regrette de t'avoir confié ma protection. Il a dit qu'il ne te lâchera plus tant que je ne serais pas en sécurité.

_ Eh ben, ça m'arrange, répliqua Red en tirant la langue au Pikachu. Bon, allons-y, j'ai en marre du vert…

N se leva péniblement et rejoignit son ami qui lui reprit la main. Le Pikachu sauta des bras du garçonnet et leur ouvrit le chemin. Ils se mirent tous en route lentement, les deux garçons cédant à l'épuisement de par leur soulagement. Cependant, ils avancèrent.

**…**

_ Hé…! C'est pas une éclaircie, là…?

Red n'avait pas eu tort, les arbres se faisaient moins nombreux, plus espacés droit devant eux. Remplis d'espoir, les deux garçons dépassèrent leur guide Pikachu et s'y précipitèrent, déboulant avec un soulagement immense sur le chemin balisé. Un scout qui traînait dans le coin les regarder respectivement s'étaler au sol et sauter partout en criant de joie, perplexe. En le voyant, Pikachu s'était aussitôt dissimulé dans les hautes herbes, sa nature sauvage reprenant le dessus.

_ Vous sortez d'où ? Demanda le scout en clignant des yeux. Et qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

_ On était perdus, répondit N avant de fondre en larmes.

Il continua de répéter « Perdu…perdu… » à travers ses larmes.

_ Perdus dans la Forêt de Jade ? Se récria le scout, stupéfait. Avec le chemin…?

_ On s'est un peu écartés du chemin, répondit Red paisiblement.

Il était tellement soulagé d'être enfin sorti de cet enfer végétal qu'il était prêt à se montrer amical avec n'importe qui. Aurait-il vu Blue devant lui à cet instant qu'il l'aurait probablement embrassée. Horrifié d'oser penser à ça, il secoua violemment la tête et préféra se tourna vers N qui venait de s'échouer à côté de lui, épuisé.

_ On s'en est sorti, vieux, dit-il avec un sourire amical.

_ Oui…

Le petit garçon s'appuya contre son grand ami et ferma les yeux.

_ Et en passant, vous avez passé combien de temps à tourner en rond ? S'enquit le scout, curieux.

_ Sais pas. On est quel jour ?

_ Le 22...

_ De Septembre ?

_ Ouais…

Le calcul était vite fait, ils avaient passé six jours à errer dans la Forêt de Jade. Red songea à sa maman, qui devait se faire un sang d'encre de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui. De plus, Green et Blue ne s'étaient sûrement pas perdus, eux, et ils avaient certainement dû prendre une avance conséquente sur lui. C'était une catastrophe. L'ampleur du désastre était immense et le dresseur se leva d'un bond, faisant chuter sans le vouloir N sur le sol. Le petit s'était à moitié endormi sur lui et n'avait pas prévu le brusque mouvement de son ami. Hébété, il se releva.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as, Red ?

_ Ben…je suis tellement en retard. Et ma maman, zut…Et ton papa et ta maman aussi, N…Tout ça…Et mon rival…C'est horrible, il faut vite que j'aille à Argenta.

_ Eh, attends, l'interrompit le scout, sourcils froncés. Je sais pas combien de temps vous êtes restés perdus, mais à voir ta tête, ça fait un moment. Je suppose que c'est évidemment la catastrophe, mais le gosse, là, il a pas l'air de pouvoir faire un pas de plus…

Red regarda N qui en effet était à bout de forces. Compatissant, le scout fouilla dans sa besace et tendit un sachet de bonbons au petit.

_ Tiens, mange ça, ça te redonnera un peu de vie…

Dans les vapes, N réussit quand même à prendre une poignée de bonbons qu'il grignota sans conviction. Red était en train d'ôter les bretelles de son sac à dos de ses épaules et lui tendit.

_ Tiens. Tu vas me garder ça dans tes bras et je vais te porter sur mon dos. De toute façon, il faudra bien qu'on aille à Argenta un jour ou l'autre, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Tu seras mieux au Centre Pokémon.

_ D'accord…

Avec difficulté - N n'était pas bien lourd mais Red n'était encore qu'un enfant - le petit garçon aux cheveux vert fut hissé sur le dos de son ami. Ce dernier remercia le scout et se mit péniblement en route. Argenta les attendait.

_ Bon courage, leur lança le scout au guise d'au revoir.

**...**

_Interview du Professer Chen dans le magasine « Nos amis Pokémon »_

_Il est très intéressant d'observer les Pokémon sauvages dans leur habitat naturel. Je me suis surtout penché sur les rencontres entre humains et Pokémon sauvages, après avoir entendu le témoignage d'un homme affirmant avoir été sauvé de la mort par une meute de Caninos sauvages. Très curieux, j'ai recueilli d'autres témoignages, tous plus exceptionnels et touchants les uns que les autres. Il est étonnant de constater que les Pokémon non apprivoisés, des créatures sauvages donc, peuvent dans certaines conditions très particulières, ne pas hésiter à s'approcher d'humains pour les protéger ou les aider. Ils possèdent un instinct très poussé d'empathie, qui surpasse leur nature sauvage. J'ai aussi entendu parler de groupes de Pokémon sauvages adoptant des enfants humains abandonnés. Je n'ai aucune preuve de la véracité de cette histoire, mais je ne renonce pas à en savoir plus. _


End file.
